Supernatural Child
by kelsi106
Summary: Bella has changed a lot since the Cullen's left 200 years ago. After finding out she is more than human she lives her life to the fullest, finds love in her mates and is happy. That is until she returns to the place it all began and runs into her past. Will she let the past haunt her and will she let it go or will she allow her past to rule her? This is a Multi Crossover.
1. Story Info

_Thoughts_

 _ **Beast Thoughts**_

 **Mind Speech**

 **Pack Mind**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Twilight. If I did Bella would be a badass and Vampires don't sparkle! Oh! And Bella would light Edward on fire for being a controlling ass.**

 **I do not own Charmed if I did Cole and Phoebe would have survived their love.**

 **I do not own Lost girl, but I wish I did, especially Dyson.**

 **And lastly I do own Teen wolf, but if I did Allison and Scott would be forever and she would not have died.**

 **Mike is gay, Bella is Bi, Edward is an Asshole and I don't like him, therefore he is alone-for now I might just torture him with his mate being Lauren or Jessica Stanley or I might just make him gay but in total denial not sure I just don't like his controlling ass.**

 **Also the pack are already wolves from when the Cullen's first visited they awakened a gene so the original pack members descendents will always shift no exceptions. Also 'Dazzling in this story renders humans helpless, sort of like a vampire date rape drug, it makes the human a little like a thrall only humans that are a mate to a vampire are immune and only to their mate not other vampires the exception is Bella she is immune due to her nature. Bella is also totally OC meaning she is more confident and sure of herself also she is a baddass, violent and sarcastic so heads up.**

 **Also it is possible but rare to have more than one mate or imprint, the most they can have is four people it is a sign that the last one to be mated is the most powerful of the pair the one who is the dominate to all in their mating circle. Again the exception is Bella since she has three beasts so she requires two mates for each beast. Lucky girl!**

 **This is a Twilight/Charmed/ Lost Girl/ Teen Wolf crossover**

 **Pairing**

 **Bella and her Beasts**

 **Vampire: Tanya/Bo**

 **Wolf Imprint: Scott /Derrick**

 **Cat Imprints: Cole/Allison**

 **Witch Mates: Chris/Wyatt**

 **AN: I can't remember where Lost girl was so the Characters all live in Port Angeles**

 **Scott/Derrick and Allison lived in Beacon Hills**

 **Tanya Lives in Denali Alaska but moves to Forks Washington with the Cullen's**

 **Chris, Wyatt and Cole still live in San Fran Cisco**

 **Also vampires can sleep and don't sparkle in this**

 **The werewolves are more like teen wolf wolves**

 **Shifters are the same as canon twilight**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Bella POV**

It's been 200 years since Edward left me and a lot has happened. After I finally snapped out of what I had dubbed my zombie period I realized that what Edward and I had wasn't healthy. Frankly it was sick. We never really loved each other. He loved me for my blood and the fact he couldn't read my mind and I loved the feeling that I finally felt like I belonged for once instead of an outsider or a freak. I never fit in with the human world and even in the supernatural I never felt like I fit in but with the Cullen's I felt at least a fraction of normalcy which is weird since they are a family of vampires that is the opposite of normal but there it is.

When Edward left and took his family with him he took away my family and it wasn't until three years later that I realized how true that was. A year after they left I was finally getting over their departure and since hanging out with Jacob Black my best friend things had been getting better until he tried to leave me behind and started treating me like shit until I figured out why I had been on the verge of snapping when thanks to my dreams and a hint from Jacob I figured out he was a wolf shape shifter. They tried to convince me they were werewolves but after pointing out that they didn't need a full moon and telling them about the children of the moon I had read about at the Cullen's they finally believed me.

Since finding out that Vampires and Shape shifters exist I realized that maybe there are truths into the legends and stories of fairytales and myth. So I took it upon myself to learn of every creature and monster out there from angels and demons to witches and the Fae.

Since the Cullen's left and weren't coming back I used to sneak into their house and read from Carlisle's library and once that was done I read from the others and learned I was right in my theory there were more. The more I learned about the supernatural world the more I felt normal like I wasn't just reading about what could be out in the world but what was out in my world.

Besides researching the supernatural world, hanging out with wolves and my human friends I graduated high school and went to college at Dartmouth majoring in Philosophy and myth/culture. Once I graduated I bought a house on the Rez and became a supernatural librarian of sorts. I research creatures of the supernatural and record facts on them.

A year later on my 20th birthday my dreams which have always been premonition like began coming more frequent and my senses became sharper. I could hear conversations from a mile away, my sense of smell became more sharp and I could smell the shifters but unlike what the Cullen's described to me they had a musky earth scent. Then my taste buds went haywire. I became more testy and territorial of my stuff, of my house especially if someone came near my house without my permission I would be pissed off and growl!

When I had a fever and pains like Jake had before he phased I knew I needed to tell someone but when I told the pack they had no idea what was going on with me or how it was possible I mean I had no Quileute blood in me or so we thought and there were no vampires since the wolves took care of Laurent and Victoria hadn't been around she was presumed dead or had given up which I doubt was the case.

When I went to Charlie and he didn't have a clue(we told him about the supernatural world when he married Sue Clearwater) I decided to look into my family tree where I found some shocking news. It turns out I am related to all the Cullen's sans Edward in some way. I am related to Alice, Esme and Emmett on my mother's side and Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie on my father's side. Alice's sister Cynthia is my great, great grandmother, Esme's brother Ethan is my great, great, great Uncle and Emmet's sister is my great aunt. Carlisle is my 10x's great grandfather and Jasper is my great, great uncle, and Rosalie is my great aunt thanks to her little sister. I am also related to the three kings of Volterra (from a human before they found their mates) and the witch twins( their little sister after their death), as well as Ephraim Black. Apparently Ephraim had a little sister and I am her direct descendent she married man from a tribe of cat shifters who was exiled from his tribe because they didn't approve.

So in total I am a witch(from being related to the witch twins,) dhampir ( from the kings of vampires. Caius son married Marcus daughter and Aro's daughter they were both his mates)a wolf shifter-cat-shifter hybrid (from Ephraim's sister and her husband.) So in total I am a supernatural freak.

When I shifted for the first time I became a pure white wolf with ice blue eyes and was the biggest wolf in the tribe. I was also the Alpha female to Jacobs Alpha male but we were like brother and sisters not to mention we are related besides he has his imprint Leah Clearwater my stepsister and I am happy for them.

When I shift in my cat form I found out I can shift into any cat no matter how big or small or what type as long as it is feline I can shift into it.

For my witch side I am what is called an Elemental and a Mind Mistress. As a Mind Mistress I have total power over the mind, be it telepathy, mind control, telekinesis, illusions or shielding. That is the reason Edwards power or any powers of the mind don't work on me. The mind is my domain and I am its mistress no one can enter my mind unless I allow it.

As an Elemental I can also control and manipulate the elements be it air, water, earth, or fire in all its forms, I control them all but my favorite element is fire.

From my dhampir side I need blood only every other week, I have super speed, strength and senses. But because I am also a shifter I don't have diamond hard skin or cold temperature but my skin is stronger than the average shifter and hotter. I am also immune to fire thanks to my elemental abilities. I am truly immortal, unlike vamps who don't age they can die by fire or the shifters who only age if they stop phasing I don't know if I can be killed.

It has been 200 years and I still look the same as the day Edward and my family left me, apparently when I turned 18 I stopped aging and James's bite activated my dhampir genes whether the venom remained or not it would not have mattered by my 18th birthday my dhampir side was awakened and stopped my aging.

Once my shifter and witch heritage was activated I needed to feed more sadly I can only have human blood and my eye color is the same it only turns black when I am angry, aroused or hungry. Also unlike the Cullen's since I am a descendant of a Dhampir I can't turn someone so my bite has no venom to humans and I can feed without killing or turning them.

So for the last 200 years after my 'supernatural awakening' as I called it I traveled the world visiting and learning from Shape shifter clans of all kinds, I visited Volterra and found the Kings and the witch twins and got to know them we are all really close now and they were pissed at the Cullen's and wanted to rip them limb from limb for what they did to me but were surprised when they learned I was related to all of them except Edward so they decided to 'spare them their wrath'.

Unfortunately Edward was free game to them but then again I don't love him anymore and pretty much hate his guts for taking my family away. Also it would never work out, since I would have more than one mate to satisfy my beast's as I have affectionately called my shifter and dhampir side since that is pretty much what they are.

I have to juggle three different set of instincts it took me 150 years to balance my beasts. I learned to not control my beasts cause that makes them worse to handle so I settled for a compromise I drink blood every other week, spend time in my cat form as my main beast and when around my pack brothers I'll spend time as a wolf and patrol with them or when needed for my Alpha duties as my secondary beast.

It's been 150 years since I have been home sure I shift and perform my Alpha duties through the pack mind but it isn't the same and I miss my friends and family. So I decided it is time to go home, back to forks and back to the place where it all began.


	3. Chapter 1: Going Home

**Chapter I Going Home**

 **Bella POV**

It was early in the morning when I passed the wooden _"Welcome to LaPush Rez_ _"_ sign that stands alongside the road. The trees passed by as a green blur as I ride my polished black Harley Davidson street 750 down the long expanse of highway that leads into town . My dark chestnut hair is tied up in a messy bun leaving a few wisps to flicker around my face, unconsciously relaxing me in the crisp morning air. Birds chirp from deep in the forest cutting through the quite as they rise in a flock into the lightly clouded sky filled with grey and a covered orange from the sun.

It's been two days since I've left Volterra and so far nothing interesting has come up. After I packed a reasonable amount of clothes and situated my bank accounts that have grown exponentially over time I hopped on the first flight to New York in America. Once my plane landed in the New York international airport I went shopping, which is still not one of my favorite hobby, though I doubt it ever would be.

I didn't bring any clothes with me since all the clothes I owned where a little out of date, by 50 years or so. Instead I bought jeans, cargo shorts, board shorts, tank tops, t-shirts, button ups, hoodies, leather bomber jackets, chucks, combat boots, aviators and so much more. Of course I had them packed up and shipped to my house since my motorcycle has a very limited carrying capacity.

I bought my now favorite motorcycle and two cars. One black Chevy Impala like from my favorite TV show Supernatural and a blood red Corvette with a retractable hood, V8 engine, Chrome wheels, bumper and front, and flame decals. So if you haven't noticed I kind of have thing for fast cars now.

I shipped my new cars to my old house here in the LaPush Reservation. The two story Victorian/Colonial mansion I built two hundred years ago is far off in the forest where the treaty line is and not far from the beach. The place is old but I made sure that a electrician went over and updated all of the appliances, meaning my house is now lined with state of the art systems.

I pulled myself from my thoughts when I saw my driveway ahead, partially hidden by the giant pine trees and brush. To normal people it would have been just about impossible to see, though my heightened eyes picked it out easily.

I turned into the drive way that is pretty much a very long road leading two miles into the forest, its covered by the forest canopy and looms over you with dark shadows that has kept away most humans away. I can see the end of the driveway and am suddenly blinded by the sunlight that's streaming through the parted clouds. When my eyes adjust I can feel the smile that breaks out across my face.

My house never fails to dazzle me, standing at three stories high, two stories underground and 20,000 square feet. The walls are made out of obsidian brick that I created and Obsidian Wolves and Jade Cats about 15 feet tall perch on each corner of the house as if watching the trees surrounding the giant clearing (which thanks to my magic come to life if there is a supernatural threat.) The field is filled with perfectly green grass which contrasts greatly with the dark mansion.

Some of the walls are made with black tinted glass that you can't see through unless on the inside. A set of steps leads up to the tall wooden carved mahogany doors that have two menacing looking stone Lions sitting on each side.

I pull my motorcycle up to the porch cutting it off, and swing my leg off over the side while kicking out the kickstand. I stride up the steps, unlock the door and push it open. A giant hallway with a high ceiling leads up to two curved staircases that reach to the second stories of the house. There are two rooms on either side of me connected with giant archways lined with bricks. The entire house screams Greek and Romanian style eras, but the north and south wall has the tinted glass previously mentioned so I can see clearly through it and into the clearing.

I walk into the large living room on the right that's filled with a comfortable leather couch, and a setae and two loves seats that face my new 65' inch plasma screen TV hanging on the wall. A state of the art stereo and surround sound system is set up with a PlayStation 2, Playstation 3, PlayStation 4, Wii, Xbox, Xbox 360, Xbox one that sit on a shelf under it. A thick blood red rug rug sits under the marble coffee table playing perfectly with the ebony colored hard wood floor. I walk out of the room and stop when I see the boxes full of my clothes and shoes.

' _Damn… I fuckin' hate unpacking. Oh well better just get it over with'_

I grab the boxes and speed up to the master bedroom on the top floor, passing through the colossal hallways that are lined with priceless paintings from all ages and under diamond chandeliers. The entire house in all has about 30 rooms and about 10 of them are bedrooms. I stop at the end of the east hallway that has a large black door intricately carved with fire and push it open. My room is about 500 square feet lined with black and red walls.

A huge orgy sized bed is pressed against the north glass wall covered in black and blood red silk comforters and sheets. The wall to the left has another 65' inch TV with a glass and steel coffee table in front of it and a black leather couch to relax on. My closet to the right is so big I can run laps through it so I set down my boxes outside of it. The floors are covered in blood red carpet unlike the ebony hardwood floor in the hallways. The bathroom is made out of black and white granite cabinets with cobblestone flooring, while the shower is a walk-in with the showerheads that come out from the walls and ceilings from different directions with one side as a mirror and has a Roman bathtub/hot tub.

I'm walking out of the bathroom when I glance in the mirror and stop. I'm about 6'3' with legs that run on forever and a toned body with strong abs that supermodels and vampires alike would kill for. I have very slightly tan skin which is a feature from my Quilettes ancestor and dark mahogany hair with streaks of red that runs through it. My features are chiseled with a dash of feline sharpness and high cheekbones with a strong jaw.

I have Arctic Ice blue eyes with specks of red and a cat slit pupil visible only to the supernatural eye. The perfect blend of my beasts. Somebody once said that my eyes looked like they were staring straight through their soul, that I have soul eyes.. I have to agree though, my eyes do show my wisdom and ageless knowledge that I've gained over my travels and even looking into my own eyes I can practically feel my eyes judging me and finding me wanting.

I sigh and tore my gaze away from the mirror and strode back into my bedroom, over to the boxes and start pulling out my clothes at a vampire speed. The closet was just about full once I had hung up all my shirts and jackets and folded my jeans and shorts. My combat boots, chucks, and unfortunately my heels where lined up on their shelf.

I looked down at my present clothes which consisted of dark wash jeans, black combat boots and a grey tank top. Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall I realized how late it was. I hadn't slept in a couple days, so I figured what the hell?

I perched on the edge of my bed and unlaced my boots, setting them at the side I pulled off my tank top revealing my tanned abs. I unbuckled my leather buckled black belt and slid out of my jeans leaving me in my black thong and black lace bra. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, a habit that I've never kicked and peered out side of the window and into the night sky. The clouds had cleared and revealed the stars and constellations so different than the stars above in Volterra.

I reached over and set my alarm on my alarm clock, I had almost forgotten that I had signed myself up as a junior in the town High School. Since today is Sunday my first day is tomorrow. I growled in frustration and snuggled under the warmth of the covers and put my head down on the soft pillows. Just as I drifted off into oblivion I couldn't help but curse.

 _I Fucking Hate High school!_


	4. Chapter 2: Mates and Meetings

**Chapter 2:**

 **Mates and Meetings**

A loud beeping noise pulled me out of my dreamless sleep and I snuggled deeper into the warm silk covers. When the beeping persists I sigh and reach out slamming my hand down on the alarm clock effectively shattering it into an unrecognizable lump. I groan and peek my head out from under the covers and look out the window. The sky is still dark but you can see the glow of the morning sun from behind the clouds, the clock on the wall reads 6:30. I need to be at school to pick up my schedule by 7:45 and then school starts at 8:00.

I groan once again and roll out from under the covers while rubbing the grogginess away from my eyes. I strip off from my thong and bra while I walk into the bathroom and start the shower. I search my room for my phone that I had tossed when I came in last night.

' _I better call my mates, they better be here soon or head will roll!'_

You see, being what I am I have multiple mates for each of my beasts, I require eight mates, two for each beast. I have already found all of my mates save one. Another thing I learned about myself is that I am bisexual, and each set of mates I have is one gender or the other. For example my dhampir side is a lesbian, while my wolf is straight, my cat is also bi while my witch side is not.

A year after I left Lapush to 'find myself' so to speak I felt what I call the Pull, which helps me find my mates, I felt a calling to go to Port Angeles, where I found one of my mates.

I met my first mate for my dhampir side in one Ysabou Dennis or as she insisted I call her Bo, at her Grandfather Fitzpatrick McCorigan Aka Trick the blood king's bar the Dahlriata Pub otherwise known as the Dahl.

Bo had been drinking her sorrows away because her girlfriend Lauren was killed by a cold one, ironically that cold one I later found out was James. Apparently she was James little game before I was, luckily I survived. A couple dates later I told her my story, what I am and what she is to me.

At first she thought I only sought her out because she is my mate but I told her honestly that I didn't figure it out until that afternoon before I decided I was in love with her. I warned her being what I am I will require two mates per beast. But she took it in stride and was excited to be the first in my harem as she so jokingly called it which now that I look back is not quite far from the truth.

Bo in turn told me about how she is a powerful succubus, about her adventures, her ex's, and how she found out her father is Hades the king of the underworld who tried to raise Armageddon before he was stopped by her sister in all but blood Kenzi and how they got her back.

After meeting her friends I could see why she liked them although her ex boyfriend and occasional fuckbuddy Tamsin were assholes until they finally got over their love for my mate and found love in each other it turned out alright.

A few months later we got married and let me tell you our marriage is nothing but interesting and our sex life is nothing short of orgasmic. Marrying a succubus is something else.

Seven months into our marriage we found my other three mates hanging out in the place we met. We met Derrick Hale Alpha werewolf, Scott Hale True Alpha and his mate Alison Argent supernatural hunter.

Ironically enough Derrick and Scott imprinted on me as I did on them, I may be a wolf shifter but these werewolves are children of the moon, the shift on the full moon or when anger or lust but retain their strength and senses in human form.

Alison spent a year into our relationship either trying to kill me or trying to fuck me. It probably didn't help that I purposely tried to get a rise out of her but damn it she is fucking sexy pissed the fuck off and wielding her bow. Unlike Bo, Derrick and Scott had a problem sharing but an Alpha command from me to get them the fuck over it coupled with mind control they got over themselves. They may be Alphas but I am the Alpha of Alpha's.

Like Bo Allison had no problem sharing she found it kinky to be honest, Alison is a serious vixen and hanging out with Bo probably didn't help but it made it interesting in the bedroom.

Two years later we all got married, Trick officiated, all of Bo's friends and the Hale Pack of Beacon Hills (Derrick, Scott, Cora, Boyd, Peter, Stiles, Lydia, Alison, Sherriff Stilinski, Mellissa, and Deacon) knew what I was and my required harem as everyone calls it, they are okay with it.

After we marked each other something happened when I marked them, Scott lost his alpha status and became a beta and Derrick stayed the male Alpha to my female Alpha of the Mystic Pack.

Scott was happy he never wanted to be alpha and he was too sensitive to make hard decisions where as Derrick may have trouble leading but when he has help he is fair and just Alpha and ruthless when he needs to be. Another thing happened as well since I am already an Alpha to another pack the Lapush pack and Hale pack combined, they can both hear each other in the pack mind but now only when we want to with the exception of the Alpha's. the Lapush pack wasn't happy to miss all of my weddings but luckily through the pack mind they saw how we met and our weddings so that appeased them.

After two more years in the Falls we grew restless and felt a pull to San Francisco where we met Chris and Wyatt Halliwell and their ex-uncle Cole Turner. Chris and Wyatt are both witch-lighters which are a mix between a white-lighter (an angel) and a witch or in Chris's case he is half-elder.

Cole on the other hand is a half-demon ex-source of all evil. It took some time but like my other mates we made it work, the in-laws love us and like an unspoken tradition two years later and unlike my other weddings instead of Trick officiating our weddings our new father in law Leo, Wyatt and Chris's father married us.

After a year of married bliss with all of my husbands and wives we felt the pull to my final mate. Unfortunately it led me back to Forks where I swore to myself I would not set foot in ever again if I can help it. After much persuasion it was decided that I would come here first and my waits will arrive one week at a time so I can have alone time with said mate until the next arrives until they are all here.

So it was decided that they would come in the order I met them. Since I met Bo first. As she is my first female mate she is my Alpha female of my harem so Bo would come next week.

Sadly I have to spend a whole week without my mates and whoever is my final mate here I can't meet yet until Bo gets here. Since my mate is in high school I am working as a history teacher.

I will start next week but I have to go in at 7:45 to pick up my work schedule and meet my boss and once school starts at 8:00 I have to be out of there because I have a meeting with the previous history teacher about who to watch out for, lessons he already went over and what he was planning to start off on.

Once I was up I took a shower and got dressed up in my favorite dress a sleek black dress that is professional yet sexy but not slutty. being married to a succubus changes you clothing style and sometimes not for the better. Especially when said succubus's best friend throws away your old clothes for clothes more worthy of being the wife to her best friend.

Once showered and dressed I realized I only have time to get a quick coffee to go and head to the school to pick up my schedule and not enough time to call my mates _. I'll call them late after I get home,_ I reasoned and headed out to get said coffee and to the school.

The schedule was pretty standard I would teach history three periods per day. Once in the morning before lunch, the next after lunch and the last at 2:00. I get to leave at 3:00 except when students have detention with me or if I am in a meeting.

Once that was settled I met with the previous teacher and principle which could have gone better with both my new boss and predictor both hitting on me even after I told them I was married.

I may have forgot to mention I am married 7 times and if my mate excepts me and my other mates and if she agrees then it will be 8 times. But since he didn't ask he doesn't know my wives and husbands might just kill him if he continues and he won't know which one will come for him. Sucks to be him!

It was in the parking lot after the meetings were over as I was heading to my car to go home that I was stopped by a voice I have not heard in 200 years.

"Bella?"

I stopped my back to the vampire who hurt me most by leaving me. The one I was the most close to out of all of them even Edward.

"Hello Emmet."


End file.
